


Laundromat

by Luthor



Series: offerings to the bees [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA, F/F, K/DA, Shameless Smut (with feelings)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthor/pseuds/Luthor
Summary: Midnight finds Ahri alone, catching up on her laundry.Evelynn decides not to help.





	Laundromat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tieflings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieflings/gifts).



> The exact prompt: "ahri/evelynn smat where they bang ontop of a washing machine pls lmao"
> 
> :)

 It’s late, and Ahri’s the only person present at the twenty-four-hour laundromat.

Her work schedule has a habit of ruining what some might call a _normal everyday routine_ , but she always finds a way of fitting the mundane into her extraordinary life. Take tonight, for example, which finds her supervising her carefully sorted whites and colours as they tumble through an eco-wash and dry in twin machines.

After tucking aside the magazine that she’s already read from cover-to-cover, Ahri plugs earphones into her phone and stretches her legs up onto the bench that she’s sitting on. Her body is beginning to ache from being in the same position for too long, but her laundry cycle is almost finished. She doubts she’ll be much longer than another thirty minutes.

Ahri is skimming through annotated notes of incomplete song lyrics when she receives a text that partially interrupts the unfinished chorus that she had been tweaking.

(23:57) _Evelynn_ _❤_ : wdee ae you

Ahri clicks into the message log with a frown.

(23:57) _Ahri_ : Are you having a stroke?

(23:57) _Evelynn_ _❤_ : new naksk

(23:57) _Evelynn_ _❤_ : ihaxd bext nails

(23:58) _Evelynn_ _❤_ : fucj mde

(23:58) _Ahri_ : ?????

(00:00) _Evelynn_ _❤_ : wait

 

Seconds later, her screen lights up with the familiar picture of Evelynn that she had taken herself, “drunk”, having stolen Ahri’s phone. The selfie is all pouty lips and cleavage, backlit in a club that Ahri doesn’t remember the name of, and she lets the call ring out for a second or two longer than necessary, admiring it. Evelynn would probably kill her if she ever shared it with the wrong group of people.

“Speak up, I’m driving,” Evelynn says in place of a greeting, her voice distant and challenged by the sound of tyres punishing a stretch of tarmac.

Ahri winces, the noise turning to amplified carnage through her earphones.

“Roll your windows up, I can barely hear you. You better be hands-free.”

“Loud speaker, baby.” She does roll a window up, however, or adjusts the position of something, as when Evelynn’s voice returns, it’s with added clarity and volume. “So, what’s keeping you up at this time, when I know exactly how early your schedule begins tomorrow morning?”  

“I’m doing laundry,” Ahri says, because she is a functioning adult who manages to balance her everyday life with the glitz and glamour of showbiz.

“At midnight?”

Well. Mostly balance, anyway.

“It’s been a busy day…”

“ _Ah-huh_.”

“And, excuse me, what have I told you about texting while driving?” There’s a noise like a sigh-come-laugh on the other side of the line, something exasperated and fond that makes Ahri set her lips in a thin line. “Laugh at me again and I’m hanging up,” she deadpans, and isn’t exactly bluffing, either.

Evelynn seems to realise, as she’s quick to pacify her.

“I’m not laughing at you,” she says, gentle – a promise. “You could barely call it texting, though. You’d think I’d be used to fake nails by now, and yet.” She trails off with a sigh. “Besides, you know I’m a very careful driver, and what’s the worst that could happen to _me_?” She says it in that over-confident purr that Ahri loves— _no_ , hates.  

“You’re not the driver I’m worried about, and that’s so not the point. There are too many idiots on the road, it needs your full attention.”

“What can I say? You’re distracting.”

“ _Evelynn_.”

A laugh comes rich and bold across the line, and Ahri sinks back across the bench, frowning. It’s like talking to a brick wall, sometimes.

When her silence persists for longer than a few seconds, Evelynn sings her name down the line.  

“Ahri,” she says, again, with less amusement this time. “I’m sorry. Are you still there? Look, I’m about five minutes away if you want a ride home.” She offers it out there like bait, and Ahri recognises that and does not bite. She’s still mad, damnit, and she’s allowed to be. Evelynn isn’t a reckless driver, but she also flirts dangerously with too many speed limits for Ahri to be at all comfortable with it. “Ahri?”

“I don’t mind walking,” Ahri says, and if it’s obvious that she’s pouting, she doesn’t care. “It’s a clear night and it’s not that cold.”

“Walk?” Evelynn asks, the way that she might say the word _fart_.

“Yes, walk. I live one block away, it won’t kill me.”

“It’s midnight,” Evelynn says, in the same tone as before. “You’re absolutely not walking home. How long have you been there— did you _walk_ to the laundromat in the middle of the night by yourself?”

“I,” Ahri begins, and stops. “My laundry pile was getting desperate— it was almost the same size as my mother. If I left it any longer, I was afraid it would actually turn sentient and tell me how much of a disappointment my condo was, and how I’d never hold down a husband living like this.”

There is tense silence on the other end of the line. Finally, a sigh.

“Okay, then.”

“What, you’re giving up just like that?” Ahri teases.

“Not at all,” Evelynn tells her, unimpressed. “I’m outside.”

“You’re not!”

“I’m pulling up right now.”

Ahri’s about to contest her again, when the glare of car headlights flashes across the laundromat’s blown-glass front window.

“ _Evie_ ,” she trills, laughing, while over the line the sound of the car engine abruptly stops. Ahri stands in preparation to greet her. “That’s sweet of you, but my laundry has another twenty minutes to go, yet, and I really don’t mind walking. I still have the pepper spray you got me for my purse. You don’t need to wait with me.”

“Too late, I’m out now.” The car door shuts behind her. “And I’m buying you a penknife, no arguments.”

She finishes that last part of her sentence just as the front door opens, and the sensor above chimes like an off-key bell. Evelynn is dressed for a night out. Whether she’s on her way home from a party, or on her way _there_ , Ahri isn’t entirely sure. Though, it’s not always easy to tell, with Evelynn. She feels just a little underdressed in her sweats and hoodie, until she remembers where they are, and rolls her eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” she tells Evelynn, as they pocket their phones. Ahri leaves the tangle of her earphones behind on the bench. “Come here.”

They’re utterly alone in the laundromat, and so Ahri feels little embarrassment about the generous kiss that Evelynn wraps her into. She tastes like lipstick and pomegranate, and smells like the crisp of night air. Her lips are cold against Ahri’s, but her mouth soon warms them. When they finally part, Evelynn brushes her nose along Ahri’s and frowns.

“You could pay people to do this for you.”

“I know,” Ahri agrees, rubbing their noses with far less sex appeal but with far more enthusiasm. It still makes Evelynn melt against her. “But, I like doing it myself. It keeps me grounded. Reminds me that I’m still just me, at the end of the day, when everything else in my life can feel a little— _overwhelming_.”

Evelynn makes a noise of contemplative disagreement. “Do I overwhelm you, kitten?”

Ahri struggles to release the breath that she’s just taken. She draws her bottom lip in between her teeth and nods, slowly.

“Always,” she answers, and it’s unfair, really, how five words can make her throb. Except, it’s not the words, not really. It’s the _voice_ that they’re said with, and the _mouth_ that they come from— the smile that flavours them, that tells Ahri that Evelynn knows exactly what she’s doing to her, and is thoroughly enjoying herself. Ahri casts a glance over her own shoulder, to the machines churning her clothes around, and turns back to Evelynn with a pout. “Give me fifteen minutes and you can take me home.”

Evelynn follows the path Ahri’s gaze had taken moments before, to the little timer counting down the end of the laundry cycle, and her expression turns thoughtful, and then mischievous, and then _devastating_.

“We could get up to call kinds of things in fifteen minutes,” she hums, pressing closer into Ahri.

Ahri squeaks.

“Ah— _here_?”

Evelynn tilts her head down, better to access Ahri’s throat with lips and tongue and (just once, just enough to make her gasp) the nip of teeth. “That’s right,” she murmurs against Ahri’s skin, trailing kisses back up to the underside of her jaw. Ahri shudders against her, one hand coming up to the back of Evelynn’s head as though by reflex.

“What if somebody sees?” she whispers.

“It’s empty,” Evelynn counters, her voice a gravelly rasp due to the angle and her preoccupation.

“What if somebody comes in?”

“It’s _midnight_.”

Ahri has further protests, but they become weak and meaningless before she can even lend them voice, when Evelynn captures her lips in hers again. There’s a familiar kind of hunger in the kiss that makes Ahri question just what Evelynn had in mind when she decided to text her in the middle of the night, but the thought is difficult to hold on to, especially when she feels a tug against her waist. The tie in her sweatpants is no match for Evelynn’s fresh manicure, and comes loose with a single pull.

Ahri draws away from the kiss, her pupils blown.

“Eve,” she whispers, like an accusation, like a plea, and Evelynn can’t tell whether or not she’s asking her to stop, or to continue.

“We can move this to my car if that’ll make you feel more comfortable,” she offers, sliding her hand beneath the over-sized hoodie that’s drowning Ahri’s slight frame. Her fingers and all those nails slide up her stomach, and then leave scorching trail marks in their descent back down again. Ahri shudders from the sensation.

“No,” she sighs, caving, “no time.”

Evelynn smiles like that’s exactly what she was waiting to hear, and it is.

Her fingers slip beneath the waistband of Ahri’s sweats, right down to the apex of her thighs, where she is not shy with her touch. Ahri’s eyes close with a moan, and she broadens her stance to better give Evelynn room. Her fingers press against Ahri through the flimsy barrier of her underwear, right where she needs her, and then right where she’s becoming embarrassingly wet.

Just to tease her – just because it’s _Evelynn_ – the focus of her fingers changes course, and Ahri gasps, eyes opening, when sharp nails run up her thigh.

She looks at Evelynn in warning, cheeks flushed, and while it hadn’t been an uncomfortable sensation, per se—

“Be careful with those,” Ahri warns, and Evelynn’s smile is devious.

“Not even just a little bit?” she whispers. Again, her nails bite into Ahri’s thigh, sinking into supple flesh. Ahri gasps, unable to keep the sound in, but Evelynn’s heady chuckle means that she’s already well aware of just how much Ahri enjoys a pinch of pain with her pleasure. Like this, they are too similar. “You like it when I hurt you.”

“I know you’d never hurt me,” Ahri says, and her eyes are overwhelmingly clear when she meets Evelynn’s gaze, that it makes the other gasp.

The thread of vulnerability that connects them in the moment shortens as Evelynn sinks forward, kissing Ahri’s mouth. It’s not something that people would guess about her, but while Evelynn can make herself practically invulnerable to her preferred seduction tactics, she is _weak_ for any show of honest affection.

Ahri likes to use this fully to her own advantage— often.

The kiss is broken by a keening noise as Evelynn’s fingers return to the bundle of nerves between her legs, where the fabric of Ahri’s underwear rubs desperately against her clit. Ahri tilts herself slightly backward, canting her hips up into the touch, grinding against the hand between her thighs. Evelynn adjusts her free hand to grip Ahri by the hip, keeping her steady as she walks them backwards to where the washing machines are whirring.

The shock of a machine hitting Ahri’s back is outweighed instantly by the strange sensation that its vibrations send through her body. It feels both unexpected and horribly _good_. She can do nothing but whimper and bend to Evelynn’s will as she’s pressed further back against the machine, and her hips jog up against Evelynn’s hand.

“Ten minutes,” Evelynn notes, casting a glance to the timer. “Do you think you can last?”

Ahri makes a determined, strangled noise.

“Hm.” Evelynn smiles, withdraws her hand, and pushes the waistband of Ahri’s sweatpants down over her hips. “We shall see.”

Before Ahri can make sense of what she’s doing, Evelynn is on her knees before her, and drawing down the final barrier keeping her from her goal. The look on her face as Ahri’s underwear descends down her legs is nothing short of _ravenous_. She draws her bottom lip between her teeth and assesses Ahri like she’s something of a banquet, and Evelynn can’t decide what to devour first.

The shaky hand creeping into her hair draws Evelynn’s attention up, to where Ahri is watching her with wide, pleading eyes.

“Nine minutes,” Ahri whispers, and wets her lips. “If you dare tease me when we’re doing this right here, I’m walking home without you.”

She sounds close to tears— close to begging.

Evelynn accepts the threat with a smile, and then she’s descending upon her.

Ahri’s entire body goes rigid at the first, broad stroke of Evelynn’s tongue. It’s all at once too much, and far, _far_ too little sensation, and Ahri presses into it even as her body trembles. The second stroke of Evelynn’s tongue is much the same, and the third after that, and then Ahri loses count of them until the flat of her tongue becomes the _tip_ of her tongue, circling Ahri’s clit with just enough pressure to make the black behind her eyes turn pink, and gold, and silver, and—

“ _Eve_ ,” she gasps, her hand tightening around pink hair, when Evelynn closes her mouth around her clit and applies suction.

Ahri tilts her head back down to see her, and just the vision alone would take the floor out from beneath her, were the machine behind her not holding her up. Evelynn is bright eyes, kohl-smudged, smirking. She’s a vision – an omen, more likely, of something utterly devastating to come, and Ahri can do nothing but beg its arrival in every press of her hips against Evelynn’s mouth.

When Ahri’s thighs begin to tremble from the attention to her clit, Evelynn switches focus, delving into her opening.

She curls her tongue into Ahri and moans at the taste.

A half-strangled noise of frustration sounds from above her, and Evelynn slants her eyes open just wide enough to catch the look on Ahri’s face— a mixture of pleading and outrage. The sensation is less here, Evelynn knows, as her tongue presses and twists into Ahri, and arousal fills her mouth. If they had longer, she’d stay like this until Ahri were crying and pleading her name, but Evelynn’s gaze is drawn again to the little counter on the washing machines.

Eight minutes.

She’ll have to make up for this, later.

Evelynn draws away from Ahri with a gasp, like she’s coming up for air, and Ahri makes a little whimper as her body falls back against the machine. Her legs tremble either side of Evelynn’s shoulders, and she has to shift her footing to keep from slipping down.

“You’re so close, already,” Evelynn tells her, trailing her hands along Ahri’s legs. “You won’t last much longer.”

Ahri huffs out a breath but does not disagree.

“You’re so mean,” she whines, and Evelynn’s lips sink into a grin.

“You love it.”

“ _Yes_.”

Hesitant fingers stroke through Evelynn’s hair, and Ahri’s hips press ever closer, as though to tempt Evelynn into returning to where she needs her. She is so close to grabbing the other woman by the hair and none too gently forcing her back. Just the thought turns Ahri’s cheeks a brilliant pink.

“Go ahead,” Evelynn says. “Take what you want. I can see that you’re holding back – _don’t_.”

So encouraging, even here, Ahri thinks, as she sinks both fists into Evelynn’s hair and pulls her back in between her legs.

And, she _takes_.

Evelynn returns to her with determination, her tongue pressing, pressing, circling her clit with the kind of focus that drives Ahri toward the apex of her climax with startling precision in just a matter of minutes. It’s all Ahri can do to hold on, to keep her hands fisted in Evelynn’s hair, to keep her legs from giving out beneath her. She holds Evelynn close and chases her orgasm with grinding hips and a shout that would instantly give her away, were anybody lurking in the back of the laundromat, still.

Ahri comes like a dying star— all bright light and devastation.

When her body has stopped trembling, when Evelynn shows her the mercy of turning her attention from her clit, to the soft of her thighs, instead, Ahri sinks back against the trembling washing machine and falls into herself – recovers. She is vaguely aware, with her eyes closed and her hands still lost within Evelynn’s hair, of the machine’s vibrations dying behind her.

Ahri is over-warm and exhausted, and uncomfortable.

She likes to be held after an orgasm that intense, but Evelynn does the next best thing in keeping constant contact, in running her hands up and down along Ahri’s legs, as though to thank them for keeping her upright.

It takes Ahri seconds longer to be able to open her eyes again, and when she does it’s to the sight of Evelynn still on her knees before her. She tilts her head down and bites her lip, as her fingers begin to carefully tease Evelynn’s hair back into some semblance of what it had looked like prior to their encounter.

The attention rouses Evelynn, who abandons the sporadic kisses that she’d been placing along Ahri’s inner thighs. She presses her chin against Ahri’s leg and looks up at her with those bright, bright eyes. The look on her face makes Ahri question just who enjoyed her orgasm more.

“You’re exquisite,” Evelynn tells her with nothing short of adoration on her face, and it’s this, above all things, that turns Ahri’s complexion a tender pink, that makes her sink back against the machine as though her entire body were boneless. Her hands leave Evelynn’s hair to cup her cheeks, thumbs gently stroking through the remainder of her own arousal.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Ahri whispers, though they both know that isn’t true.

She has made a _mess_ of Evelynn’s face.

Behind them, the machines chime a jaunty beep each to signal the end of their cycles, and the noise bursts the heady atmosphere that they had created. Ahri’s body relaxes, the tension falling out of her sated muscles. She tips her head back and closes her eyes, and laughs. She feels Evelynn with hands on her knees, pulling herself up to standing.

When Ahri looks at her, Evelynn has already tied the sweatpants back around her waist and is attempting to fix her lipstick.

(Ahri… dreads to think of what her underwear looks like, right now. Better that she does not know, probably.)

“Just give me a moment,” Ahri pleads, her voice coming breathless, still. “I can’t feel my legs yet.”

Evelynn tongues at the inside of her cheek, trying and perfectly failing to keep from looking smug.

She sinks into Ahri with arms around her waist, tugging her in close.

“You did so well, baby,” she hums, bringing a hand up to Ahri’s hair. Her fingers sink into the soft, downy fur at the base of one ear, applying her nails to scratch against the skin there. Ahri’s body presses heavily into her with a quiet moan. She sinks forward, tucking her face into Evelynn’s throat, where she’s warm and perfumed.

Ahri nuzzles the skin there with soft kisses as she’s pet.

“Will you take me home, please?” she asks, her voice coming muffled.

Evelynn’s petting becomes more of an embrace, her hand curling tenderly around Ahri’s head and holding her in place.

“Of course.”

Ahri’s body relaxes against her. “Will you stay?”

Evelynn smiles at the question.

She turns her head and presses a kiss to Ahri’s temple, holds it there, as though she wouldn’t mind if she never moved again.

“Always.”


End file.
